Goldene Insel
Die Goldene Insel liegt vor der südwestlichen Küste von Vol'dun, jenseits des Hafens von Zem'lan. Dieses wunderschöne Eiland ist ein richtiges Piratenparadies - gefüllt mit Gold und Schätzen... verfluchtem Gold und verfluchten Schätzen. Beschreibung Beherrscht wird die Goldene Insel von dem grausamen Piratenkönig Zem'lan, der sich inzwischen zu fein ist, um sich noch mit dem Rest seiner Mannschaft im Hafen von Zem'lan abzugeben. Auf dieser verbotenen Insel hortet er alle Schätze, die er und seine Mannschaft erbeutet und geplündert haben, und an denen er sich nun ganz allein ergötzt. Doch sein ehemaliger Erster Maat Jamboya, Jukanga die Petze, Kanonierin Bosanya und Quartiermeister Tulmac haben sich für eine Meuterei zusammengeschlossen und rudern mit Hilfe der Champions vom Hafen von Zem'lan ← aus zur Goldenen Insel, um Piratenkönig Zem'lan zur Verantwortung zu ziehen. Quest 110: Die Goldene Insel * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Alle Mann an die Riemen! * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Wir schippern zur Gold'nen Insel, wo Zem'lan die ganz'n Schätze hortet, die wir im Laufe der viel'n Jahre erbeutet ham. Dort gibt's niemand'n außer Goldsklav'n, ehemalige Kamerad'n, gezwung'n, sich auf ewig um Zem'lans Schätze zu kümmern. Die sin' als einzige noch schlimmer dran als wir. * Jukanga die Petze sagt: Un' wir leg'n's echt drauf an. * Kanonierin Bosanya sagt: Das is' ja auch Meuterei, Torfkopp! Wir ramm' unsre Kling'n direkt durch Zem'lans Gerippe. * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Aye, un' wir greif'n uns unsern Teil der Beute. * Quartiermeister Tulmac sagt: Sieh sich einer all das Gold an... Kaum einer von ihnen hatte schon einmal so viele Schätze an einem Ort gesehen. Dafür musste ein guter Pirat ein Leben lang und darüber hinaus arbeiten. Unser Anteil an der Beute thumb Der Erste Maat Jamboya betonte, dass die Schätze auf der Goldenen Insel der Mannschaft gehörten. Sie hatten für Zem'lan unzählige Schlachten geschlagen, aber er wollte die Beute ganz für sich allein. Und wenn sie sich etwas davon nehmen wollten, verwandelte er sie in einen seiner Goldsklaven. Das waren hirnlose Drohnen, wie sie hier überall um die Schätze schlichen. Aber nach der Meuterei würden Jamboya und die anderen hier keinesfalls mit leeren Händ'n abziehen. Daher sammelten die Champion von den Schätzen ein, was sie konnten. Sie mussten jedoch auf die verfluchten Teile achten, Jamboya konnten sie nichts anhaben, aber den Abenteurern wahrscheinlich schon. Er schätzte, das bisschen Gold würde die Champions zwar nicht allzu lange verfluchen, doch den Rest behielt er lieber. Der schreckliche Fluch, der auf den Schätzen hier lag, machte sie für den richtigen Käufer noch wertvoller. Quest 110: Unser Anteil an der Beute Als ich zum ersten Mal starb An dem Altar auf der Insel war es, da Zem'lan seine Mannschaft verflucht hatte. Es begann mit dem Tod seines Ersten Maats Jamboya. Dem ersten von unzähligen weiteren Toden seit damals. Und bei jedem hatte er für Piratenkönig Zem'lan und seine selbstsüchtige Horterei von Schätzen gekämpft und war dafür gestorben. Jamboya wußte nicht einmal, ob er die Götzen, mit denen Zem'lan seine Leute verflucht hatte, überhaupt zerstören konnte. Aber er musste es versuchen. Also brachten die Champions die Götzen zum Altar und versuchten, sie zu zerstören. * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Verdammt! Die Götz'n könn' nich' zerstört werden, aber sie ham mir 'ne alte Erinnerung zurückgebracht... die ich vergessen wollte. * Vision von Piratenkönig Zem'lan schreit: Die Sethrak glaub'n, sie könn' uns abschlacht'n. Was sagt Ihr dazu? * Vision der Piratenmannschaft schreit: NEIN! * Vision von Piratenkönig Zem'lan schreit: Das is' unser Zuhause. Wir werden alles tun, um den Haf'n zu halt'n... auf ewig! * Vision von Piratenkönig Zem'lan sagt: Tretet vor! Mein Geschenk macht Euch für IMMER Teil meiner Crew. Jamboya, werdet wiedergebor'n! * Vision des Ersten Maats Jamboya schreit: Uaaagh! * Vision von Piratenkönig Zem'lan sagt: Willkomm' bei der zeitlos'n Crew der Verdammt'n, Erster Maat. * Vision von Piratenkönig Zem'lan schreit: Wer is' der Nächste? Die Götzen ließen sich nicht zerstören. Auch nicht durch Sterbliche. Diese Flüche waren wirklich eine knifflige Angelegenheit. Jamboya war der Erste, den Zem'lan verfluchte, und er tat nichts, um zu verhindern, dass er den Rest der Mannschaft verfluchte. Er bedauerte das jeden einzelnen Tag. Doch genug von der Vergangenheit - die Zeit der Freiheit war gekommen. Quest 110: Als ich zum ersten Mal starb Das is' Meuterei thumb|150px|[[Piratenkönig Zem'lan]] Dann war es an der Zeit, den Piratenkönig Zem'lan zu stellen und diese Meuterei in Gang zu setzen. Piratenkönig Zem'lan hatte auf seiner Schatzinsel einen Gong. Den konnten die Crewmitglieder läuten, wenn sie ihn herausfordern wollten. Bis jetzt hatte sich das nur eine Piratenbraut getraut und das ging nicht gut für sie aus. Aber sie Vier und die Champions der Horde waren ja nun der Schrecken der Sieben Meere, und selbst der mächtige Zem'lan hatte keine Chance gegen sie alle zusammen. Also läuteten sie Zem'lans Gong und ließen den Piratenkönig dafür büßen, dass er die Mannschaft verflucht und sie wie Hunde behandelt hatte. Es galt: Meuterei oder aufgeknüpft an der Rah! Quest 110: Das is' Meuterei * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Schlagt den Gong, um den Pirat'nkönig Zem'lan rauszufordern. Ich bin bereit, mich ihm zu stell'n. * Piratenkönig Zem'lan schreit: Ahoi! Welche räudige Ratte will mich rausfordern? * Piratenkönig Zem'lan schreit: Mein eigener Erster Maat?! Euch werd ich kielhol'n! * Piratenkönig Zem'lan sagt: Der Hafen von Zem'lan is' mein! * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Ihr seid 'n grausamer Käpt'n, Zem'lan. Die Crew hat Bess'res verdient! * Piratenkönig Zem'lan sagt: Was gibt's denn Bess'res als in alle Ewigkeit zu plündern un' zu brandschatz'n? * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Na, in alle Ewigkeit plündern un' zu brandschatz'n... ohne Euch! * Piratenkönig Zem'lan sagt: Ich bleib nich' lang tot... Wir seh'n uns, Jamboya... (*stirbt*) * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Auf geht's. Trefft mich hint'n am Boot. Ich seh zu, dass die Mannschaft es mit Schätz'n belädt. Zem'lan entkommen * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Wir ham's geschafft, Leute. Pirat'nkönig Zem'lan is' erstma' tot un' der Schatz gehört uns. Doch nach dem Tod des Piratenkönigs musste der Erste Maat Jamboya zugeben, dass Zem'lan mit einer Sache recht gehabt hatte: Er würde nicht lange tot bleiben. Die Meuterer mussten sich den Schatz schnappen und verschwinden, solange sie eine Chance hatten. Sie konnten Jamboyas Boot nehmen, aber sie mussten einen Ort finden, an dem sie sich eine Weile verstecken konnten. Vielleicht waren ja die Vulpera bereit, ein paar Leute zu schmuggeln. Mit den erbeuteten Schätzen konnten sie ihre Helfer dann auch für die Unannehmlickeiten entschädigen. * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Los, Leute, schnappt Euch den Schatz un' ab ins Boot! * Quartiermeister Tulmac sagt: Alle Mann an die Riemen, un' mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit zur Küste! * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Wir ham's geschafft, Matrosen. Wir sin' Zem'lan endlich los. * Jukanga die Petze sagt: Wir befahr'n die offene See. * Kanonierin Bosanya sagt: Wir plündern nach Lust un' Laune. * Quartiermeister Tulmac sagt: Wir behalt'n unsre Schätz selber. * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Aye, aber erst müss'n wir uns 'ne Weile bedeckt halt'n. Zem'lans Speichellecker werden aufm Meer nach uns such'n. Der Champion hier weiß, wo in der Nähe eine Gruppe Vulpera is'. Ich sage, wir schließ'n uns den' an, bis die Luft rein is'. * Quartiermeister Tulmac sagt: Wir sin' Euch bis hierher gefolgt. Wir komm' mit. Also fuhren die Hordenchampions zusammen den untoten Piraten in Jamboyas Boot zur Küste und führten die Piraten zum → Letztwindlager. Quest 110: Zem'lan entkommen NSCs Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Vol'dun